Wind and Our Feelings
by anko kakashi
Summary: Angin di hutan kematian ini sungguh membuat nyaman pikiranku. Tapi yang paling membuat perasaan dan hidupku nyaman hanyalah kau, Kakashi-kun.


**Wind and Our Feelings**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Shi no Mori.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika dihadapanku sudah terlihat Hutan Kematian ini. Hari ini aku datang bukan untuk menjadi penguji ujian chuunin. Tapi aku memang sesekali datang ke tempat ini jika sedang libur misi dan jika sedang bosan. Hanya sekedar makan dango dan menyegarkan pikiranku sendirian, kurasa aku paling cocok ke tempat ini.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah pondok kecil di depan hutan ini. Hanya dengan satu kali lompatan, aku berhasil mendarat di atap pondok ini.

Sambil mengunyah dango, mataku teralih pada pohon-pohon besar di Hutan Kematian. Biasanya aku selalu bepikir dan mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi, menguji para peserta ujian chuunin dan bahkan bertemu Orochimaru. Namun kali ini bukanlah ujian chuunin yang sedang kupikirkan. Yang kupikirkan adalah seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam perasaanku, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sesekali angin bertiup lembut dan menerpa tubuhku. Kuhirup dan kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati udara di sini. Rasanya sangat sejuk.

"Anko-san!" Seseorng memanggilku. Kubuka mataku dan pandanganku mengarah pada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Kakashi-kun?" Aku sedikit terkejut. Sejenak kemudian, aku merasakan wajahku mulai memerah.

Mataku tertuju pada seorang pria berambut silver dan berompi jounin. Sebelah mata kirinya tertutupi oleh hitai ate-nya. Satu tangannya memegang buku berwarna oranye dan yang satu tangannya lagi diangkat dengan ekspresi menyapaku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku dan bersikap sedikit menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia memasukkan buku oranye-nya ke dalam kantong senjatanya. Lalu, ia melompat ke pondok juga. Kakashi duduk di sampingku, sementara aku sedikit bergeser dan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya punya waktu luang sambil menunggu misi yang berikutnya. Kau libur misi?"

Aku mengangguk, "Kau mau?" Kusodorkan dango padanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka makanan manis." ucapnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Jadi begitu."

Hening. Aku kembali melahap dango dan menghabiskannya. Sementara Kakashi sedang memandangi langit, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku menghela napas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya. Berada didekatnya, aku merasa nyaman dan kehangatan menyelubungi pikiran dan perasaanku. Aku ingin berbicara banyak padanya. Aku ingin akrab dengannya seperti keakrabannya dengan teman-teman jounin kami. Bahkan berharap lebih. Tapi setiap aku ingin berbicara padanya, suaraku seperti tercekat. Berbeda ketika aku berbicara dengan yang lainnya, tanpa basa-basi begitu mudah kata-kata yang kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Saat ini, kurasa adalah kesempatan bagiku untuk bicara padanya.

"Anko-san,"

"Kakashi-kun,"

Aku dan Kakashi berbicara hampir bersamaan. Kami sedikit terkejut. Namun sejenak kemudian, kami malah tertawa.

"Baiklah, kau duluan." ucap Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya melalui matanya.

"Aaah, tidak. Kau duluan saja."

"Tidak Anko-san. Bicaralah duluan,"

Ketika itu juga aku malah jadi gugup. Kata-kata yang mau kukeluarkan malah hilang begitu saja. Lalu kuputuskan untuk bertanya hal yang lain saja.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Kau tidak pergi bersama kekasihmu saja?"

Aaah? Tanya apa aku tadi? Kenapa malah bertanya hal yang aneh begini? Bodoh sekali!

Aku terus mengumpat di dalam hati karena kecerobohan kata-kataku yang baru saja kutanyakan padanya.

Kakashi memandangku dengan ekpresi bingung, "Huh? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak punya kekasih. Memangnya aku pernah terlihat sedang berjalan berduaan saja dengan seorang wanita?" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Naruto sedang menjalankan misi ke desa lindungan bunyi bersama Sakura dan Jiraiya-sama, sedangkan Guy juga sedang ada misi. Dan entah kenapa aku malah tertarik pergi ke tempat ini dan menyusulmu. Mungkin saja karena... perasaanku"

Deg. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah yang dimaksud "perasaan" Kakashi?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku berniat menyelidiki.

"Ya. Perasaanku." Kakashi tersenyum padaku. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat rambut silvernya sedikit bergerak. Wajah itu... sungguh indah.

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Kurenai?"

Aku menggeleng, " Kurenai sedang pergi bersama Asuma."

"Kurena dan Asuma. Mereka cocok sekali ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melirikku.

Aku mengangguk dan melemparkan pandanganku ke langit dan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kau tidak merasa iri pada mereka?"

Aku menoleh dan memandanginya.

"Kau tidak pernah terpikir akan menjalin hubungan seperti mereka?"

Aku menunduk. Selama ini aku memang sendirian. Tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun, apalagi menjalin suatu hubungan serius. Dulu aku memang tidak pernah serius, tapi sejak perasaan ini muncul, yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau, Kakashi-kun.

"Uhmm... entahlah." Hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibirku.

"Kau sepertinya tidak pernah memikirkannya," lanjut Kakashi.

Bukan! Aku pernah memikirkannya. Bahkan selalu saja memikirkannya. Tapi yang kupikirkan hanyalah ingin bersamamu, Kakashi-kun.

"Langitnya indah ya?" ucap Kakashi sambil memandangi langit.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Dalam benakku, aku ingin mengatakannya. Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya kalau aku mencintainya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, kuputuskan untuk mengatakan padanya hari ini juga. Aku tidak peduli kalau memang disebut bodoh, tapi aku harus. Kalau tidak dicoba, mana mungkin tahu.

Kucoba untuk menggerakkan bibirku, namun, " Anko," Kakashi memandangku. Kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Anko..." Aku terkejut.

"Aku tidak dapat menyimpan dan hanya memendam perasaanku padamu... Aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Berada di dekatmu adalah kebahagiaanku..." lanjutnya.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Jadi? Uhmm... Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Wajahnya memerah.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, aku benar-benar tidak percaya oleh apa yang ia katakan padaku barusan. Aku tidak mengira kalau ternyata....ternyata Kakashi juga menyukaiku.

"Kakashi-kun a-aku juga... menyukaimu," jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

Kakashi tersenyum. Wajahnya mendekat dan semakin mendekat dengan wajahku. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kemudian Kakashi memeluk tubuhku, "Arigatou, Anko-san" bisiknya ditelingaku dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Telingaku sedikit terasa panas, wajahku pasti lebih memerah daripada sebelumnya. Dengan perlahan kuraih juga tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku dan memeluknya juga dengan erat. "Aku... Aku sangat bahagia," batinku.

**OWARI**


End file.
